amo a mi profesor de biología
by irazue13
Summary: kagome se enamora de su profesor, el cual también siente algo por ella


**Los personajes de inuyasha no son míos sino de Rumiko Takagashi. Espero que les guste mi historia…**

Hola mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi, tengo 16 años, vivo con mi madre, mi abuelo es el dueño del templo donde vivimos y mi hermano menor Sota , voy primero de preparatoria soy una excelente alumna según todos los profesores, soy de llegar siempre antes que los demás, de sentarme el frente de todos, nunca hablo en hora de clase, algunos compañeros míos piensan que soy una tonta o que soy una amante del colegio, pero eso no es verdad la razón de mi compartimiento es que hay un profesor de biología que me a robado el corazón, el se llama Sesshomaru Taisho, es un hombre alto delgado pero musculoso, tiene un cabello largo y lacio pero de un color bastante extraño un plateado, sus ojos son ámbares pero reflejan frialdad, es bastante serio no habla mas de la cuenta según sus compañeros de trabajo dicen que no tiene corazón pero la verdad que eso a mi no me importa.

Voy caminando para mi aula como es de costumbre no hay nadie me siento en mi lugar a esperarlo, miro para la ventana viendo como caen las ultimas hojas que quedan en los árboles ya que esta llegando el invierno, me pongo a pensar en sesshomaru como de costumbre pero mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por una vos muy conocida para mí, dirijo mi vista para el responsable de esa vos y lo veo tan hermoso como siempre con su traje negro y la camisa de color blanca, su pelo atado.

Mi corazón empezó una loca carrera, y me sonrojo como de costumbre.

-buenos días- le saludo con una sonrisa.

-buenos- me contesta cortante.

Lo miro raro ya que nunca, me saludo de esa manera, le iba a preguntar si le sucedía algo, pero algo más bien alguien me lo impido.

-buenos días Higurashi- me saluda inuyasha un compañero, con su típica alegría.

Inuyasha es un poco mas alto que yo, tiene pelo largo pero rebelde de color negro, sus ojos son del mismo color, su personalidad es alegre, un poco infantil, también es bastante altanero, orgulloso e impulsivo pero es una buena persona.

-buenos días joven inuyasha-le saludo con una sonrisa-has venido temprano hoy- le digo curiosa por saber el motivo ya que el siempre llega mas tarde.

-emm si, lo se solo que... necesitaba hablar con vos- me dice mientras agacha la cabeza y se pone nervioso.

-si que sucede- le pregunto un poco preocupada, ya que el estaba muy nervioso.

-lo lo que emm lo que me pasa es que ...-empieza a tartamudear mientras mira el suelo- tú me gustas…-dice al tiempo que levanta la cabeza y me mira todo sonrojado.

Admito que me tomo de sorpresa, abri mis ojos no sabia que decir hubo un silencio bastante largo solo escuche el gruñido de sesshomaru lo supongo ya que nadie mas esta en el lugar mas que nosotros tres, inuyasha acaricia mi mejilla para que le responda algo, lo miro con tristeza, por que yo no le amo.

-joven inuyasha… no se que decir mas que- me quedo un poco callada pensando que decir-lamento decirte que yo no te amo, te veo como un amigo…- le digo un murmuro.

El me mira triste y decepcionado-no importa yo are que me ames- me dice confiado.

Ante esto sonrió tiernamente, este chico es muy persistente- pero yo amo a otro..-al decir esto bajo la vista avergonzada, solo escucho como dos gruñidos aparecen.

-puedo saber quien es- me pregunta dolido, pero a la ves enojado.

-emm no lo conoces – mentí pero no podía decir que era el profesor por que ahí estaba.

- que tiene el que yo no, para que no me des una oportunidad- me dice ya con la vos entrecortada.

-no puedo decirte nada, pero no te pongas así, por favor-me parte el alma escucharlo así.

-como quieres que me ponga, si la chica que me gusta, ya hace mas de dos años no siente nada por mi-dice mirándome a los ojos.

Bajo mi mirada, no se que decirle la verdad me quedo callada, bastante tiempo, se ve que le molesto por que se levanto del asiento y se fue, yo me sentía realmente mal por eso lo aprecio como un amigo o hasta quizás un hermano. A los minutos después toca el timbre anunciando el comienzo de la clase, todos los alumnos entran menos uno, no paraba de mirar el asiento vació de inuyasha, ni siquiera prestaba atención al profesor. No salía de mis pensamientos hasta que el profesor sesshomaru llamo mi atención.

-Srta. Higurashi me esta prestando atención- me dice mientras alza una ceja.

-emm si si si profesor- le digo bastante confundida y nerviosa.

- bien entonces por que no nos explica a todos de lo que acabo de explicar-me dice sonriendo fríamente.

- emmm emm amm- no se que decir solo miro para todos lados en busca de ayuda pero no encentro nada.

- por lo visto no presto atención, siéntese y atienda- me dice volviendo a enseñar.

Al rato me llega un papelito que me enviaba yuca mi mejor a amiga, preguntando me que me pasa.

(Acá es la conversación entre yuca y kagome, en el papelito)

-_inuyasha me dijo que me ama_

_-que bueno amiga, que le respondiste?_

_-que no lo amo_

_-que te dijo?_

_-que no importa, que el me iba a enseñar que lo ame, pero le dije que no que amaba a otro_

_-aa pobre lo habrá tomado muy mal ya que no vino a clases_

_- si lo se y eso me preocupa mucho_

_-no te angusties de seguro que esta corriendo en el gimnasio como siempre… pero ahora dime a quien amas_

_- no se si decirte_

_-dale soy tu amiga_

_- el profesor taisho_

_-como el profesor, pero el es un frizzer, están frió y amargado que piensas de el para enamorarte así…._

(Fin de la charla)

Cuando iba a responder una mano se me adelanto tomando el papel, el corazón se me detuvo al ver que era el profesor.

-que esto- pregunta un poco irritado.

-emm nada – dice yuca, al verme pálida y que no decía nada.

- así entonces lo puedo leer en clase- le dice sesshomaru tranquilamente.

-NO-grito, por fin reaccionando.

- así por que no- me pegunta sesshomaru.

-emm por que a usted no le interesa- diciendo esto trato de sacarle el papel, pero el fue mas rápido.

-esa no es forma de contestar a tu profesor-me mira con enojo- sino lo puedo leer se quedara después de clases –me dice

- esta bien me quedare después de clases- le contesto suspirando aliviada a que no leyera el papel ante todos mis compañeros.

El profesor siguió explicando mientras yo prestaba atención, para que no me llamara mas la atención, por hoy, aun así me sentía nerviosa e intranquila porque si lo leía se daría cuenta que lo amo y piense que soy una niña tonta. Así estuve toda la clase hasta que sonó el timbre, y todos salieron menos yo y sesshomaru, me dispuse a guardar mis cosas, cuando sesshomaru me llamo.

-ahora me dirá que hay en el papel- me dice mientras se sienta junto a mi.

-no… no puedo decirle-le respondo mirando el suelo.

-te lo preguntare una ves mas que dice el papel-me dice ya irritado.

-no- le digo, ya nerviosa sin siquiera levantar la vista.

- muy bien.- me dice, yo suspiro tranquila pensando que ya no preguntaría mas quedando callada.

-ahh- escuche que dijo bastante sorprendido, a lo que yo levanto la vista y veo que estaba leyendo el papel, me sonroje mas no poder. Pero me puse más nerviosa al verlo sonreír de manera sensual.

-y dime que piensas de mi, para enamorarte –me pregunto.

-emmm yooo-bajo mi mirada no sabia que decir. Pero el me puso una mano en el mentón para que lo mirara.

-y bien-me pregunta acercado su rostro hasta quedar escasos centímetros de mi cara.

-yo lo amo a usted tal cual es así frió y arrogante, no me pregunte porque ya que ni yo se- le dije toda colorada.

Me mira por unos segundos a los ojos, para después unir nuestros labios, yo abro mis ojos a mas no poder, el me estaba besando a mi, voy cerrando los ojos de a poco y empiezo a responder al beso, solo nos separamos por falta de aire para volver a besarnos así estuvimos un buen rato. Hasta que el me dijo- yo también pequeña-yo lo miro sorprendida para luego sonreír.

-pero tienes que saber que nadie se puede enterar de lo nuestro- me dice un poco preocupado-

- si lo se no te preocupes-le contesto contenta.

-y una cosa mas no te quiero cerca de ese inútil-me dijo un poco celoso.

-este bien- le conteste dándole un beso al cual me correspondió.

-es hora que te vallas – me dice, acariciando mi cabello-ya es tarde-

-es verdad- me levanto de mi asiento tomo mis cosas para irme pero antes le digo-chau sesshomaru-voy empezar a caminar para la puerta cuando una mano me toma del brazo y me acerca a su cuerpo, para que con el otro brazo rodearme de la cintura y darme un beso, largo y apasionado, me separo ya que me empieza a faltar aire, el junta nuestras frente para que darse mirándome, de una manera tierno.

-hasta mañana-diciendo esto me da un beso en la frente, para dejarme ir.

Salgo del aula, me fijo la hora en mi reloj, y veo que son más de las 5 de la tarde, empiezo a correr ya que mi mama debe estar muy preocupada, ya voy corriendo como veinte minutos y empiezo ver la esquina de mi casa, me apresuro mas, subo las largas escaleras del templo, abro la puerta de mi casa , me quito los zapatos y grito- ya llegue – pero nadie me contesta, voy a la cocina y veo un papel que dice:

Hija salimos de viaje tu abuelo junto con sota volveremos en una semana te deje plata en tu escritorio y la comida para esta noche en la heladera.

Besos cuídate sonomi.

-ahhh… ya veo me iré ir bañar, para luego comer un poco-digo mientras subo la escalera yendo a mi cuarto para sacar una toalla y un remera bastante largar junto un short. Entro al baño abro la cañilla para llenar la tina, después voy a la cocina como un poco y me voy acostar para el día de mañana.

Cuando me estaba quedando dormida sonó mi celular, me fijo el número y es desconocido, de igual manera atendiendo ya que podría ser mi mama.

_**-hola-**_

_**-hola preciosa-escucho una vos varonil muy conocida del otro lado.**_

_**-¿sesshomaru?-pregunto un poco sorprendida ya que no la había pasado mi número.**_

_**-si, a quien mas esperaba, ¿eh?- me pregunta un ¿poco molesto?**_

_**-si esperaba alguien mas- le conteste un poco divertida para ver como reaccionaba.**_

_**-con que esperabas a alguien se puede saber quien-me dice un poco irritado y molesto.**_

_**- pues a mi mama ya que no se como llego del viaje-le comento.**_

_**-¿tu madre?¿que estas sola?-pregunto**_

_**-em si por una semana, pero conociéndola un poco mas-en este momento me acuerdo que yo no le dije mi numero-¿como sabias mi numero?-**_

_**-siempre lo tuve- me contesta lo mas tranquilo.**_

_**-pero ¿dónde lo sacaste?-**_

_**-un día lo escuche que se lo dabas a ese tonto de inuyasha y lo copie ¿ que te molesta?-**_

_**-no claro solo quería saber –**_

_**-¿comiese algo?-**_

_**-si, ¿vos?-**_

_**-no, que tal si te busco y me haces compañía –**_

_**-a esta hora ¿te parece?-**_

_**-sino voy yo para allá, claro si quieres-**_

_**-bueno dale te paso la dirección**_-le voy diciendo la dirección pero se sorprende que vivo en un templo, después colgo, en veinte minutos sonaba el tiembre. Abro la puerta y lo dejo pasar, el me sujeta de la cintura y me da un beso tranquilo, lento y calido.

-buenas noches- me dice sonriendo sensual.

- buenas- le contesto- ¿quieres comer?-

-si ¿Qué hay?-

-un poco de arroz con pollo ¿quieres?-

-si-

Cuando termino de comer nos fuimos a sentar en el sillón, para ¨ver¨ una película digo ver por que solo el mira ya que era una de terror y me da mucho miedo, lo único que hago es ver la ventana, parece que se dio cuenta, porque me abraso para después dejar mi cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho.

-con que tienes miedo- me susurra cerca del oído.

-si…-le contesto con un tono un poco asustada.

-ya veo…-diciendo esto me daba besos en la mejilla, bajando por mi cuello donde de ves en cuando daba leves mordidas, ocasionando que soltara suspiros-pero no debes tener miedo yo estoy contigo-diciendo esto sube hasta mi boca y me da un largo beso apasionado. Empezó a recostarme en el sofá con el encima, cuando termino de besar mi boca bajo de nuevo a mi cuello, con sus manos a acariciaba mi cintara para ir bajando a mis caderas. Yo estaba nerviosa ya que era mi primera vez el lo noto.

-si quieres, podes parar-me dice dándole una mirada tierna.

-no siegue- le contesto dando le un beso al cual responde.

- de acuerdo, no te arrepentirás-me dice acariciando mi rostro dulcemente.

Termine entramándome a el, con total confianza, admito que me dolió, al principio pero luego se torno placentero, no me acuerdo mucho pero se que termine cansada durmiendo en su pecho lo único que alcance a escuchar es un ¨te amo¨ de el.

A partir de ese día salíamos a lugares un poco lejos de la ciudad ya que nadie debería enterarse de nuestra relación así estuvimos hasta que yo termine el colegio y comencé la universidad decidí estudiar abogacía, al los dos años que empecé la universidad me propuso matrimonio al cual acepte , al año siguiente que de embarazada de una niña, muy hermosa, ahora soy muy feliz con minuela familia mi hija y mi esposo.

Fin .


End file.
